


Possessive

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Sea of Thieves AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Captain Cartoonz never saw himself as a possessive person. Jokingly, maybe, but he never actually felt possessive over things like treasure, clothes, or any other item that he could think of.Ohm, however, was not some random item.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for Ohmlirious brotp getting a little too cuddly and a jealous Cartoonz. I can only assume they left the actual pairing choice to me so I chose Ohmtoonz bc you know. Its my fave. But also, I ended up waiting a bit on this fic because I got sick as a dog and honestly, I'm glad I waited because this was originally gonna be a high school au BUT THEN SEA OF THIEVES CAME OUT. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED OHM, CARTOONZ AND DELIRIOUS PLAY IT, PLEASE DO. That's all - <3 Crest

Cartoonz never saw himself as a possessive person. Jokingly, maybe, but he never actually felt possessive over things like treasure, clothes, or any other item that he could think of. He had always been the type to split his findings or share what he had. It was just the way he was raised, and some would think that it was strange for the captain of a pirate ship to do but it was just how he always was.  
  
Ohm, however, was not some random object.  
  
Ohm was a beautiful mistake that they had picked up from the last ship they had pillaged. A personal servant to a nobleman, treated horribly and abused on a daily basis. When Cartoonz boarded the ship and saw how tired, beaten and hungry the poor soul was, he quickly ordered his right hand man, Delirious, to take Ohm back to their ship, along with any valuables they could find.  
  
As reluctant as Ohm was to go with them, Cartoonz still remembered how Ohm didn't look back once when they sunk the nobleman's ship to the bottom of the sea.  
  
Cartoonz never planned to drag a servant onto his ship, nor did he plan to keep him around. But Ohm was, as he put it, _'A beautiful piece of ass'_ and had a shining personality that went along with it. Once the man had fully recovered from his wounds and from his hunger, it was a common sight to see Ohm sweep off the deck with a small smile on his lips, a common sound to hear him hum songs that his crew would sing well into the night. After all, he was technically a free man now and from the sound of it, he couldn't have been happier.  
  
When they docked at a nearby city, Cartoonz (reluctantly) allowed Ohm to leave if he wished, letting him have the freedom that he undoubtedly wished for for so long. And yet, he was only greeted with a wide and thankful smile, followed by a request.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if I requested to join your crew, Captain Cartoonz?"  
  
Cartoonz was in love within the month and nearly everyone knew it.  
  
Especially Delirious, the man who Cartoonz considered a little brother. Delirious always made it a point to tease Cartoonz about Ohm, especially when the two managed to get past the beginning awkwardness of _"Hey, I kidnapped you but you're okay with it"_ and charge straight into flirting every chance they saw each other which Cartoonz shrugged off every time.

He knew Delirious knew what he felt for the servant boy. Which is why he can't help but feel insulted and a bit betrayed when he watches Delirious get a little too close to Ohm one day, and it gets even worse when Cartoonz notices that Ohm seems to _enjoy_ Delirious' company.

They were docked in a small, run down town that luckily had a tavern and enough places to stock up. They were to spend the next two days on shore, making sure they had enough rations and supplies to continue their journey south. The two days were up before Cartoonz even realized and the next day, they would be sailing off once more.

And what a better way to spend the night before than to watch your entire crew get drunk off of their asses.

Normally, it was an amusing spectacle to watch. Sometimes Wildcat and Mini Ladd would arm wrestle and end up accidentally breaking a table or a chair because one of them would be too drunk to sit up straight. Sometimes, it would end with Nogla and Terroriser singing songs entirely off key. Or sometimes, it would end in a game up strip poker in one of their rooms.

Today, however, Cartoonz was not amused as he watched Delirious and Ohm sip at their drinks, laughing about something that Delirious had whispered until they were both in tears. Ohm gripped onto his mug like life depended on it as he struggled to catch his breath while Delirious took another large gulp of his own drink before glancing up at Cartoonz with a wide grin.

Cartoonz pointedly turns away.

He tries extremely hard to ignore the giggling and the cackling he hears over towards that table. He tries to forget how Delirious had his arm wrapped around Ohm's shoulder, tries to pass it off as the two being overly friendly. Delirious was a touchy man and Ohm was just a friendly person in general. Of course they would loosen up as well when consuming large amounts of alcohol.

"You know, Ohmie, I think we would make a great couple!" 

"Oh yeah? You really think so, huh?"

Okay, scratch everything that Cartoonz just thought. He was going to kill Delirious with his own two hands. 

He immediately jumped to his feet and stormed over to the pair, both glancing up at him with curious eyes. Cartoonz grabbed onto Delirious' upper arm and yanked him to his feet, earning an insulted huff as a result. _"Delirious, we need to talk immediately."_ He ordered, glaring daggers at the man, who could only stare back with mock innocence.

Ohm stared between the two, frowning with confusion on his face while Delirious just raised an eyebrow, grin not faltering, not even for a second. "Aye aye, Captain~" He sang, patting Ohm on the back before moving upstairs. 

As Cartoonz follows after him, he can't bring himself to look at Ohm as he passes.

The two stumble (Well, Delirious does. Cartoonz had never really been much of a drinker) up stairs, towards the room that Cartoonz had claimed for himself when they had arrived. Cartoonz opens the door for Delirious, carelessly shoving the man into the room, earning a giggled curse from his brother as he nearly falls over. 

"Maybe you should go to bed, eh? You seem a little pissy..." Delirious grinned, moving to flop down on the other's bed.

"I could never imagine why." Cartoonz rolled his eyes, leaning back against his wall, arms crossing over his chest, almost defensively. "Do you want to explain what the fuck it was that I just heard down there?"

"I dunno, Terroriser was about to sing something again I think--"

"Cut the shit, Delirious!" Cartoonz snapped, standing up straight. "You know what I meant."

Delirious pauses, seemingly unaffected by the sudden shout. He thinks it over, grinning as he does so. "Oh yeeeah, what I said to Ohm." He recalls, smirking up at Cartoonz. "Are you mad?"

"No _shit_! Of course I'm fuckin' mad!" Cartoonz exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Anyone would be mad when their brother makes a fucking move on the person they want!"

Delirious nods a bit at this, obviously understanding where Cartoonz was coming from, which only served to piss Cartoonz off more. Delirious knew where he was coming from in the beginning. He knew that the man was only doing this to be an asshole. And as if to prove his point, Delirious grins back up at Cartoonz.

"Then do something about it." He challenges, causing Cartoonz to step back. "Just cuz' you want him doesn't mean he's yours. Ohm is-- Ohm is an independent man now!" He suddenly cheers, reminding Cartoonz that he was _indeed_ dealing with a drunk man. "Ohm can choose whoever he wants to choose! So don't get mad if he decides to love someone else because you--you were too much of a wee lil' baby to tell him!"

Cartoonz listens to him silently and moves to hold his head, wanting to pray away the sudden headache and embarrassment that washed over him. Of course he would get worked up over a drunk man's antics. "Okay, you've had way too much to drink tonight, actually. You're my navigator tomorrow, I need you somewhat sober. Go to sleep."

"Oh, no, you can't--can't push this off now, bitch!" Delirious declared, moving to get up, only for Cartoonz to move over and push him back down on the bed. 

"Too late. Go to bed." He rolled his eyes, definitely trying to push the topic off now. "I'm going to go count inventory on the ship and make sure everything's sound. When I come back, your ass better be asleep."

"Toonz, just go and talk to him--"

" _Sleep. Now._ " Cartoonz snaps again as he heads for the door. When Delirious begrudgingly moves to lay down he sighs and nods. "Thank you." 

With that, he leaves the room, trying to ignore the grumblings that slip from the drunken man's mouth. As he wanders back downstairs, he tries to ignore the disappointment in his chest when he notices that Ohm was no longer where he was left. Not that he was going to talk to the man anyway.

He was probably going to sleep now anyway. It was a long day tomorrow.

* * *

  
Counting inventory was a long and tedious task that he could have easily shrugged off onto someone but he always felt better when he did it himself. Any mistakes made would be on him and no one else. It was just so much easier to deal with. 

Thankfully, though, everything seemed in check as he walked under the deck and into his office, intending to write his list down. He almost screams when he sees a familiar, brown haired individual sitting on his desk, kicking his legs softly as the man toyed with a knick-knack that laid on Cartoonz's desk.

"Shit-- Ohm, you scared the fuck out of me!" He exclaimed with a start, hand immediately going over his chest as the other looks up in surprise. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Ohm stared at Cartoonz for a moment, chuckling at his reaction before carefully placing the knick-knack aside. "Sorry... I figured you would come on board tonight so I figured I would wait for you here. Looks like I was right." He smiled and instantly, Cartoonz' stomach began to do flips.

He rolled his eyes and moved to his desk, ignoring the man sitting on it for now, in favor of sitting down behind it to work on writing down his listings. Ohm turns where he's sitting, watching the other silently and curiously and finally, Cartoonz sighs, knowing he wouldn't get a moment of peace while Ohm was there. The man was just too distracting.

"What did you want?" He finally asked, earning a wide grin from Ohm when the man realized he was being addressed.

"I just wanted to be by you for a moment." Ohm hums in a flirting tone and at any other point, Cartoonz would have been happy to play along.

But as Delirious' words hit him once more with the intensity of a cannon ball, he immediately grimaces and glares up at Ohm. "Ohm." He calls out, making sure the other heard the sternness in his voice.

Ohm's face immediately falls and soon after, he's slipping off of the man's desk in favor of moving around to stand by Cartoonz's side and for some reason, Cartoonz only gets ten times more nervous at the motion. "What did Delirious do that pissed you off so bad?" 

Aaaand here it was. "He was being loud, obnoxious and was way too drunk for his own good. Like I told him, he's my navigator tomorrow and I need him to stay away from navigating."

Ohm purses his lips. "Lui said he was navigating tomorrow." 

Fuck. Cartoonz stares down at the paper beneath his hands, willing himself to focus more on writing down his list than the man standing next to him. "I changed my mind."

"Since when do you change your mind?" Ohm continues to question, leaving Cartoonz anxious and irritated. "Everyone's always had the same job. And Delirious is horrible with directions."

"I changed my mind because I can do that, Ohm." Cartoonz snapped, glaring up at the other. "Because I'm the captain and I decide what's best for the ship. That's not your job, got it? Drop the subject immediately." 

Cartoonz regretted his words the moment they left his lips and his regret only hurt worse when a brief moment of hurt washes over Ohm's face. Ohm's hands fall to his side and before Cartoonz can say a word, he clicks his tongue and glances away, stepping back as he does so. 

"...Aye, Captain. My apologies." Ohm quickly apologizes, moving to make a silent escape.

That's when Cartoonz had enough. Panicked thoughts rushed through his mind, regrets of snapping at the man and the sudden need to wrap his arms around the man's escaping form. He briefly wondered where he would be without Ohm, and truthfully, if he had not met Ohm, his life would have continued as normal. Nothing would have changed. 

But now that Ohm was there, he couldn't imagine life without the man anymore. Life was the same, but it was also a bit happier now that he was here. 

And here he was, being a fucking idiot and pushing the happiness out of his office because of jealousy. Because he hated the fact of someone running along and snatching the man straight out of Cartoonz's grasp. 

He should probably do a different approach to winning Ohm's affection, shouldn't he?

He's on his feet in seconds and closing the door to the office before Ohm can even leave, and he's suddenly left staring at a started face staring up at him in question. Cartoonz swallows down the knot in his throat and tries again. 

"That was harsh." No shit.

Ohm is silent, only nodding softly at Cartoonz's words. "It was."

"...Yeah." He agrees again, letting out a rough sigh. "It was harsh, I apologize, Ohm. I know it was a sudden change of positions."

He recieves another nod. "Yes, it very much was..." He frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. "Toonzy, tell me what's going on."

Cartoonz can't help but smile fondly at the nickname that Ohm lets slip. He only does it when it's just the two of them and he always finds himself smiling like a dork whenever Ohm says it. Like it's something that's said only between the two of them, when they're alone. 

He absolutely loved it.

"I have... a confession to make, Ohm." Cartoonz starts out slowly, quietly reaching forward to grab Ohm's hand. Why was Ohm shaking so badly? Or was that himself? Regardless, he takes a deep breath and continues.

"I sent Delirious to bed because I heard him make a comment about how you two would make a cute couple and it... It pissed me off." He squeezes Ohm's hand at this, staring down at the wide eyed expression on the man's face. Cartoonz takes another deep breath. Here he goes... "It--It pissed me off because somewhere in the past two months and fourteen days, I've fallen so madly in love with you that just thinking of the possibility of someone coming in and stealing your hand from me is enough to get me seeing red."

Ohm's mouth falls open and his free hand immediately moves to rest over it. When no sounds leaves the shocked man, Cartoonz decides to continue. "I love you, Ohm. I love your smile, your humming, your stupid fucking jokes, your laugh... I love every moment I spend with you and honestly, saving you from that stupid fucking noble was honestly the best decision in my life, and letting his ass drown is something I'll never regret because _he never deserved you_. I love you, Ohm..." 

After that hell of a speech that Cartoonz released, he still can't get a sound out of Ohm, who's just staring up at Cartoonz with a blank, unreadable expression. Cartoonz can't help but shift uncomfortably underneath the man's stare. "...Ohm--?" 

He's cut off when the other suddenly jumps forward, slamming their lips together. 

Immediately, Cartoonz moves and lets his arms wrap around Ohm's waist, kissing the other back with such ferocity and desire to leave the man breathless while Ohm let's his fingers slide through the other's hair before finally settling his arms around the other's neck. 

Cartoonz nips at Ohm's lips and immediately moves to push the man back into his desk, scooping him up so he could properly sit on it as he kissed the other deeply while trying to process that this was _actually a thing that was happening, he was kissing Ohm and Ohm was kissing back, they were making out on his desk, was this real--_

Ohm breaks the kiss with a breathless gasp. "H-He was right..." He stammered, chuckling to himself. Cartoonz moved down Ohm's neck, biting at skin possessively while only making a small noise of acknowledgement towards the man. Ohm took that as a sign to continue. "D-Delirious told me you w-were into me... I didn't believe him. Thought it was too good to be true."

Cartoonz paused immediately, taking in his words before pulling away so he could properly look at Ohm again. "Huh? He told you? Then-- What was all of that back at the...?" 

"An act." Ohm admitted, sheepishly, shrugging a bit. "He told me to start laughing and to just go with what he said. So I did... About halfway through, I realized what he was doing and it worked pretty well, actually. I have to say, I'm pretty pleased with the results."

Cartoonz blinked at the other, wondering how in the Seven Hells had he gotten played by his right hand man and his now-lover. "...You two are so damn sneaky and crafty!" He exclaimed with a laugh, shaking his head as he returned to marking the pale neck beneath his lips. "I have to say, I love that about you, Ohm." 

Ohm let out a small laugh, leaning back on the desk beneath him. "Well, I have to say that I love you."

Cartoonz could only smile. "I love you too, Ohm. I love you too."


End file.
